Snow Tattoo
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: This Rukia x Male Reader one-shot was requested by OldManZangetsu on wattpad :D It's my first time writing with a male reader so I hope it's not to bad Enjoy :3


**Hey Nekos! This is a Rukia x Male Reader One-shot so I hope you enjoy. It's my first time writing a Male Reader fan fiction so if this sucks then I'm sorry. This was requested by OldManZangetsu on wattpad :D**

Your pov

Ever since you saw her, you had loved her. It didn't matter to you when she joined the Kuchiki clan. You loved her no matter what. But... she never noticed your feelings.

You have been very good friends ever since you had met in the Soul Reaper Academy. She vented her frustrations about how she wasn't in the top class but Renji was and you vented your frustrations on how everyone made fun of you because you came from a bad place in the Rukongai.

Both of you later joined the 13th Division and were trained happily by Kaien. But one thing bothered you. Even though Kaien had a wife...it always seemed like Rukia had a crush on him.

You never had to worry about Renji being competition. He was gay but just couldn't find the right guy. And even though Kaien always seemed to be the centre of Rukia's attention, you could never hate him. He was your best friend after Renji.

Then that night came. Kaien died. The hollow had took over him and Rukia had to kill him. After that she became distant.

 _If only she new I would hold her in my arms._

 **{Time skip}**

You haven't spoken with Rukia for a long long time. She had already been sent to execution and then saved. You and Renji, who now had his boyfriend Ichigo, still spoke but whenever Rukia would come along you would run. You even avoided her whilst doing work at your squad.

 _What could I say?_

You couldn't take running away from Rukia anymore so you changed the way you looked. Your (H/C) hair was longer now so it covered your eyes. Instead of having an orange strap to hold your Zanpakuto, you now had a snow white strap. The biggest change you made was your tattoo.

You had got a tattoo of a snowflake on your neck. You had got it because Rukia's Zanpakuto was an ice sword.

"(Y/N) can you take these to the captains room." You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard Kiyone speak. "Oh sure." You grabbed the papers and walked to your captain's office.

When you got there, you knocked on the door. You heard you captain tell you to come in.

You walked in to find Rukia sitting with Captain Ukitake. _Dammit! Captain ukitake knows about my awkwardness with Rukia. I hope he doesn't say my name._

"I-I came to give these papers." You said, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. "I'll take them." Rukia said and stood up, walking up to you. You quickly pass her the papers and was about to go when she stopped you.

"You...look familiar. If only I could see all of your face then maybe..." she moved the hair that was covering your eyes and stopped speaking. "(Y-Y/N)" she stuttered, her eyes watering. You just staired until you finally snapped back into the real world and ran away back to your room.

 **{Time skip} Next day**

You walked through the squad 13 barracks, on your way to Captain ukitake. However, before you could get there you heard sobbing coming from the office next door to the captains.

You opened the door and your eyes widened at who you saw.

"R-R-Rukia!"

Rukia's pov

 _He's...changed. I've missed him. (Y/N). Ever since...kaien died he and I have been distant._ I thought back to yesterday. The look he gave me. _His eyes were full of sadness._

After Kaien died I went into depression. When he was alive I always wondered if I liked him or (Y/N). When Kaien died it hurt so much but...for some reason (Y/N)'s pained face hurts me more. I realized after Kaien died that I loved (Y/N) but I think he hates me.

I broke into a fit of sobs. Suddenly the door was opened and (Y/N) stepped in.

"R-R-Rukia!" He stuttered and was about to run when he was pushed into the room and it was locked. He turned and looked out of the window in the door to see Renji and Ichigo, giggling like maniacs.

"Damn you two!" He yelled at them.

"Hey (Y/N)." My voice cracked a bit as I spoke.

"Rukia...errmm...w-well.." I interrupted him. "Why do we ignore each other. Is it because of...Kaien." Some more tears spilled from my eyes. I'm not usually like this. I'm usually carm and don't cry. I was surprised when I felt arms embrace me.

Your pov

 _I hugged her. After all these years, I finally hugged her._ "(Y/N)... Why did you get that tattoo?" Rukia asked you. "Well...Your zanpakuto is an ice sword...and well the snowflake reminds me of you." She gasped before hugging you even tighter.

"Rukia...I love you." You confessed without even realizing.

"(Y/N)... I love you too." Are lips slowly pressed together as we kissed. She put her hands on your chest and you put yours on her waist. You eagerly pulled her closer, intensifying the kiss.

"R-Rukia I want you to be mine." You paint, out of breath from the kiss.

She grins and pulls you closer to her. "I'm all yours."

 **Well Rukia was OCC af in that but still, meeh. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and I'll see ya in the next fan fiction!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
